They'll Never Know
by staristired
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "Kiss me." A one-sided deal that has them locked away from everything they've ever wanted. Oneshot.
" _Chat," Ladybug said before she left," no matter what, we must always keep our identities a secret." Before Chat could detransform, Ladybug was has disappeared into Paris' night without looking behind once._

"I'm going to do it, Tikki," Marinette said confidently as she put her school bag on. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. Tikki flew by Marinette's ear and smiled.

"I believe in you, Marinette," Tikki told her. "You're-"

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Marinette shoved her hands in her face and groaned. Tikki just shook her head. They've been having the same conversation since Monday, and it was already Friday. Marinette kept putting off the confession for the smallest details like "he left to early" or he "seemed busy" when he wasn't doing anything. Last Sunday night, after Chat Noir accidentally blurted out his feelings, Marinette decided it was also time for her to tell Adrien. She told Chat that she had feelings for someone else, and it wasn't a simple crush that she'd get over soon. Marinette then realized, that if she really did like Adrien, it was time to tell him.

"Marinette, you need to confess your feelings," Tikki told her as she nudged Marinette's hands to have her bring them down and look at her.

"I've never done this. I never thought that I'd do this, Tikki. If he says 'no' or something along those lines, I don't what I'll do. I like him way too much," Marinette bit her lip as Tikki sat on her hands.

Tikki softly spoke and said, "If you don't do it, you'll never know. If you don't go after what you want, you'll never get it. Marinette, if you never say anything, there will never be a response."

Marinette smiled and nodded at Tikki. She thanked her and made her way to school. When she arrived, she saw Adrien barely getting out of his car. Marinette took another deep breath and made her way towards him.

"Good morning, Adrien," Marinette smiled at him.

"Oh," he turned to her and smiled back," good morning."

"C-Can I speak to you for a moment? Class doesn't start for a while, so you don't have to worry about being late," she said as she played with her finger. She didn't look at for a second.

"Sure," Adrien told her," what do you need to tell me?"

"Let's go somewhere more private," Marinette said. She motioned Adrien to follow her, and they ended up in an empty class room.

"Are you alright?" Adrien looked at her with curiosity. She was really red, and she wasn't speaking. She was tapping her fingers against each other. She looked up and saw his eyes. Oh lord, his eyes. She stared directly into them as she confessed. She confessed her feelings for Adrien Agreste. "…oh."

"I just," Marinette sighed," I don't know. By the looks of it, you don't like me back. But please, just listen to me. I've had feelings for you since the day you let me borrow your umbrella. You gave me wings, and I somehow managed to fall deeper and deeper into this pit. I haven't tried to get out of this hole, and I'll never know if it's truly possible for me to get over you because I'll never try. I'm sorry, Adrien," Marinette sighed and walked out the classroom, looking back once, without letting Adrien say another word.

* * *

"Kiss me."

"M-My lady, are you alright?" Chat Noir asked as he scooted away from her. They were sitting on the edge of the roof after a quiet day in Paris. It was nighttime, and most of the light was coming from the full moon.

"I said 'kiss me'," Ladybug told him.

"I'm not going to," Chat said. "I'd rather have you tell me what's wrong and have you be okay than have me be okay."

"I'm sorry about last week," she said as she looked at her hands. "Rejection hurts more than what I thought it would."

Chat's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?"

No. She couldn't be.

"Remember how I told you that I liked someone else?"

"Unfortunately."

No. This couldn't be happening to him.

"Well, I told him that I liked him, and he…"

"He didn't feel the same way," Chat lied.

"Yeah."

"Kissing me won't make me feel better if you don't mean it, Ladybug. But can I ask you a question that just might?"

"Go for it." Chat's heartbeat got louder.

"Are… Are you-"

"We agreed that we wouldn't reveal our identities!" she stopped him.

"But," he whispered as he stared at her in awe.

"You never know how this can affect our teamwork. It can damage it a lot, Chat." Marinette sighed and said," I have to go. See you later." As she stood up, Chat got her hand a kissed it. She didn't pull her hand away until he let it go. She then left without turning back as the boy in the cat ears stared at her disappearing shadow that matched the one of his classmate.


End file.
